Sunset of the Future
by Apollaskywalker
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi drops Luke off at his Aunt and Uncle's home.


Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars characters, places, animals, etc. I'm not getting paid for this.

SUNSET OF THE FUTURE

Obi-Wan Kenobi cradled the sleeping child against his chest as he climbed onto the eopie. His guess was that the lady (who had sold him the eopie)wanted to get him to leave and get to his destination before something happened.

"Come dark the sand people come attacking us…you want to get out of here as soon as you can." She told him while steadying the eopie for him to climb on.

"I plan to find my friends before dusk finally reaches," Obi-Wan answered, stroking Luke's forehead. "I want to get him safe before anything happens to him."

Luke lifted his head from Obi-Wan chest to look around. Seeing nothing important he laid his head back down.

Obi-Wan slapped the reins against the creature heading out to the Lars' homestead. The lady had given him directions.

Luke's tired form was warm and it reminded Obi-Wan of Padme slumping against the pillows after she had fought so hard to find a reason to live. However if Luke was warm, Padme's body had been draining of its warmth.

Poor, sweet, beautiful, sad, fierce Padme, trusting that Anakin was actually good…only to die because he had taken away what she deserved.

"Excuse me, sir!" The lady shouted. She was running towards him a bottle in her hand.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked, drawn out of his thinking.

"He'll be wanting to be fed soon, mind you come around and bring the baby with you."

"Oh, he's not mine…I was babysitting him since his folks decided to take a pleasure trip…I'll be returning him."

The lady looked disappointed but let him leave as he thanked her for the formula.

Obi-Wan had said more than he wanted to. His mother and father were on anything _but_ a _pleasure_ trip.

Once Obi-Wan knew he was a safe distance from civilization he called the Lars's.

"Hello?" A woman said rubbing her eyes.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know that you don't know me but my old padawan learner Anakin Skywalker visited you when his mother Shmi Skywalker died."

"Oh, hello, Obi-Wan. I am Beru Lars. My husband Owen is outside shall I get him?"

"No, you'll be the one to make this decision. You see Anakin and Padme married when the war began. However Anakin died not too long ago…well at least I believe he died…the Empire may have been able to save him…anyway the point is that Padme and Anakin had twins."

Beru mouthed, 'twins.'

"Yes…while they are split up to protect them I was wondering if you would take the boy. His name is Luke Anakin Skywalker…I don't suppose you would…"

"Oh, I'd love to raise him!" Beru gushed trying to see Luke. Obi-Wan adjusted the papoose type cloth so she could see the sleeping baby. "But…" Beru's eyes fell, "I suppose Padme would want to take care of him. It is her right."

"Padme died of birth complications." Obi-Wan lied, but it wasn't entirely a lie.

Beru stared in shock, "No!"

"I'm afraid so. The boy may be in danger…the Emperor would want the twins if he found out about them. Luke can not know of Padme and his true lineage. Not even of his twin. Please…for the sake of the galaxy…will you raise him?"

"Yes," Beru said without hesitation, her eyes glowing with happiness and tears.

Obi-Wan approached the homestead. He saw Owen looking over a field and Beru hurried out of the entrance to their home.

Obi-Wan climbed off of the eopie and walked to her. He pulled his cloak back and undid the straps that held Luke against him. He gently lowered Luke into Beru's arms. She smiled at him and cradled Luke. She hurried to Owen. Obi-Wan raised his hand to his face and turned away, trying to stop the flow of tears.

All that was left of his friend was now out of his reach. Just once Obi-Wan longed to give Luke a good-bye kiss. Obi-Wan wondered if he felt more than an eccentric uncle should. After all, he had chosen to let Luke live with family rather than himself.

Owen stooped down to look at the sleeping infant. He glanced at Obi-Wan already seeing the Jedi Master ride his eopie away from the setting suns…as though trying to run back into the past…to stop something that should not have happened…running away from his future.

Owen looked at Luke and Beru, Beru already was looking towards the setting twin suns. Twins…like his stepbrother Anakin's children. Beru and Luke were facing the suns. Owen placed his arm around Beru and turned to watch the suns set, sealing forever the future into motion.


End file.
